Liar
by Dolly7542
Summary: Clary thought Jace loved her. She was wrong. If he loved, then why would he do this to her. One-shot. Warning: Character death


A/N. I would like to thank ** mackenzie. smiley.9** for her help with all of my fanfictions. I really appreciate it. Best beta ever!

P.S. I do not own the Mortal Intsruments. :'(

* * *

As the blade cut across the scarred, freckled, pale skin, she let out a sigh of relief.

It was middle school when it all started. Clary was constantly bullied and tormented by her peers. Her dad used to beat her and her mother couldn't do anything about it.

That was all before he came along. He saved her and made her feel like she was worth something. He was the hot popular player, and she was the unpopular art freak.

She thought he loved her, but that was all a lie. He just played her. What he did to her finally made her realize that nobody would ever love her. That nobody would miss her when she was gone.

The memories kept replaying in her mind, like a movie, a horrible movie you just couldn't get out of your head.

_They had planned to meet up at seven, but she was anxious. She couldn't wait to see him. _

_ Clary's bright red hair flew around her as the wind picked up. She had taken extra care into transforming her wild hair into soft delicate curls and dressed differently than she normally would. She wore a light green top that hung off of both shoulders which brought out her eyes, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some dark green high heels that her cousin, Isabelle, let her borrow. _

_ She arrived at Taki's and sat in her favorite booth. Their usual waitress, Kaelie, walked over with a small smirk on her face. It was barely visible and most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Clary did. Kaelie had never liked her. She always had her blue eyes on Clary's gorgeous, golden haired boyfriend that usually sat next to her. _

_ "How can I help you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that mad Clary want to hurl. _

_ "Oh, I'm waiting for someone." The smirk on Kaelie's face grew. When she turned and walked away, Clary noticed something she hadn't when she first came in. _

_ It was almost as if her eyes were drawn to him. He was tall, a giant compared to herself who just hit the 5'3 mark. He had golden hair, golden eyes that made her heart melt, a golden tan, and a pearly white smile. His only flaw was that one of his front teeth was chipped. Clary didn't see it as an imperfection though. It just made him seem real and not a fairytale. _

_ That was Jace. HER Jace. _What was he doing here so early?_ she thought to herself. Thousands of questions filled her mind. Then her sight drifted to the lovely specimen in front of him. _

_ She had long, sleek black hair with honey colored eyed and pale skin. She was flawless. Her lips were rosy and full and her legs were long and unscarred. The girl wore blue jean shorts that were more like underwear, a yellow tank top, and black stilettos. She looked sexy. _

_ Clary was ** off._ What was he doing with her_, she checked her watch, _thirty minutes before our_ date, she thought bitterly. _

_ Jace suddenly leaned in and kissed the unsuspecting girl's plush lips. All Clary could see was red. The next thing she knew the girl was on the floor, her chair was flipped over, and Clary was screaming at Jace. _

_ "How could you do this Jace? How could you throw away everything we had for her, " she pointed at the girl, "a common **. "_

_ The girl's face changed from a mixture of shock and anger to a look of smugness. "Don't you see, sweetheart? You're old news. Besides, who would want to be with you? Just look at yourself. Jace belongs with someone as sexy as him. Someone like me," she commented in a superior tone. _

_ Jace, who had been silent the whole time decided to speak up then. "Clary, don't listen to her. It's not what.." _

_ "It's not what it looks like? I think it is pretty clear that you're cheating on me. You haven't changed, have you? We're over Jace. Just lose my number and go back to your skanks." She stormed out of the restaurant and didn't look back. Even when he called her name. _

_ Clary went home and locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't answer her phone or respond to any of the numerous texts Jace and her family sent her and didn't eat, sleep, or drink for days. _

_ Clary couldn't take the pain anymore. On the fourth day, she walked into the bathroom and locked herself in. The petite red head turned on the water, took off her clothes, and jumped in. She then let the water wash away all of the pain felt over the week. _

_ Clary bent down and grabbed the knife she kept hidden under the mat in front if the shower._

She cuts again and starts to feel dizzy. She has lost so much blood already. Five more times and her vision becomes blurry.

Someone knocks on the door, but she ignores it. Clary just keeps slicing the soft skin.

The knocking becomes more insistent, then the person starts trying to break the door down. The door finally breaks down, but it's too late. Clary starts to give in to the darkness that threatens to consume her. The last thing Clary sees is a golden angel holding her and weeping. _Don't cry for me, Angel. I'll be at peace now._ She took one last shaky breath and fell into a deep sleep she would never wake up from.


End file.
